the_undisputedfandomcom-20200216-history
Crot
Background Nikolai Crot ''' Is a crippled prisoner and an ex-militant that first appeared in Undisputed II: Last man Standing He was portrayed by Eli Danker. '''History Crot is a former commando in a Russian military team until Victor, his younger brother has robbed a Russian headquarters. Fearing about Victor's future, he confessed to the authorities about committing the crime himself and as a result, he was sent to prison instead of Victor. Before he wast sent to jail Crot have developed a close bond with his niece. In his life in prison, he was treated with cruelty by one of the guards which he killed the latter while trying to escape, he was shot in the back in his lower spine crippling him. Storyline Crot is first seen in the film as a crippled prisoner who was in-charge of the sewers underneath the Chornya Cholmi prison. When George Chambers was incarcerated and was forced to work in the sewers by Markov's, he offered his assistance by Handling him a wrench to pick up the shovel filled with human feces. In result Chambers have worked for him ever since. Moments later, Chambers heard Crot playing harmonica in his room and compliments him for playing the instrument saying that it is not bad for an old Russian dude which Crot replied that he had time for practice. A night later, Chambers instigate the fight with Boyka's men and when Chambers was about to be beaten, Crot rushes to his aid beating the two of Boyka's men. Chambers was then sent into the hole for solitary confinement and Crot offers him a bread and a warm soup. Crot later watches Chamber's fight with Boyka and after knowing that Steven, George's cornerman have spiked the drink for him to lose, Crot leaves with remorse. After Chambers woke up from defeat, Crot informs him of the incident in which Chambers reacts furiously while trying to confront Steven he found his hanging on a rope leading Chambers to realized that Steven was forced by Boyka's men to give him a spiked drink. Chambers then challenge Boyka to a rematch in which he accepts right away. After learning about the incident, Crot offers to train Chambers with his military expertise in which Chambers accepts. Crot taught him the art of grappling and various submission holds and a new technique to use his legs in the fight. As the match started, he replaces Steven as Boyka's cornerman, supporting him during the rounds. The match went well as the two fighters clashed. In the final round, Chambers manages to break Boyka's knee using Crot's technique and wins the fight via submission. After the fight, George met up with Gaga and bails Crot out of prison. Chambers then wheels Crot to a train station to meet his niece. Crot was about to get shaken and chooses to get away but Chambers encourages him to approach his niece. Moments after, his niece arrived now a 19-year-old-girl but still recognizes him. In the end, they both meet and embrace each other as Chambers walk out a free man. Skills and Abilities Military Expertise: '''As a commando of a military team, Crot is trained to fight with some degree of martial arts and survival skills as he taught several techniques to Chambers such as grappling, hand-to-hand combat, and various submission holds. He is known to have killed one of the prison guards as stated by Steven. '''Trivia "Crot's niece is a possible daughter of his younger brother Victor, as he stated that Victor had a pregnant wife, it is likely that the child she bore was Crot's niece" "Crot got crippled when he was shot at the lower end of his spine at the back when he tries to escape" "Crot may have been reunited with his family after he was bailed out of prison, though his whereabouts in the latest undisputed films are unknown" Category:Former prisoner